


What should I do?

by TheLadyRo



Series: Why do they keep coming to talk? [2]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Stinger never wanted to give more relationship advices to his friend. But when asked he have to speak,





	What should I do?

**Author's Note:**

> So, previous story in the series was my take on russomaha's take on canon characters. I'm afraid here I went my own way and wrote my own version of Caine. But all the thanks for inspiration still go to russomaha.
> 
> English isn't my first language so I apologize for any mistakes.

When Stinger looked up from the recent reports and found Caine standing in the doorway and looking extremely uncomfortable, he knew that the boy wasn't here to talk about security measures. 

His first impulse was to tell he's busy. But he never considered himself a coward, so he squashed that impulse and silently gestured at the free chair. For the moment he thought that the boy will turn back and run. But Caine never was a coward too, so he finally stepped inside and gingerly set in that chair. 

And proceeded to sit there all silent and awkward until Stinger rolled his eyes and said:

“So, spill. What is it? Has Kiza come up with another crazy idea of not-date for you and Her Majesty?”

“No.” Caine shrugged. “Well, at least as far as I know.”

“Then what's the matter, pup?”

“She will do it again. Eventually.”

“Sure she will. Want me to tell her to stop?”

The snort Caine made was borderline insulting.

“Like she will listen.”

“I _am_ her dad.”

“And she is your daughter. But we both know she has you wrapped around her finger. And everyone else to boot. Kiza's the force of nature, admit it.”

“That she is, that she is”, chuckled Stinger. “So what do you want from me?”

“What should I do, Sting?”

“What do you mean?”

“So, Kiza won't stop. And one of those times Her Majesty gonna snap and act on her desires.” Caine's ears turned interesting shade of pink. At Stinger's look he hung his head. “I'm not stupid and I'm not blind, of course I know what she wants. And I also know it's not only that. She cares, Stinger, she cares and... what should I do?”

Talking about his queen's desires felt weird, but talking about Caine's feelings was even weirder. The boy never was one to articulate what was going on inside his head. Must be near panicking to come for the advice. So Stinger shoved that feeling of weirdness and his own old habits and previous decisions aside and forced himself to speak.

“You do whatever you want to do, pup.”

“What I want? But she's the queen! I can't...”

“But she's different. She doesn't think like Entitled, doesn't feel like Entitled and definitely doesn't act like one. She wouldn't force you into anything you don't want, she wouldn't even think of it. Don't you see it?”

“I know that she wouldn't. And it's not that I don't want. She is all I want.” Caine bowed his head even lower. “Stinger, she's... she's pack.”

That last word was barely audible and Stinger knew how much it took for Caine to had it said. So he went for the lighter mood.

“So. She wants you. You want her. What's the problem?”

Caine laughed and it wasn't a happy laugh.

“The problem is the rest of the Gyre. Sure there is a lot of Entitled who like to be entertained by Splices. Some even have their favorite toys. But you know Her Majesty, she wears her heart on her sleeve. If we were... Could she act as if she doesn't care? Out there I can be her bodyguard or I can be her toy, but anything more and... I don't care what everyone thinks about me, nobody ever thought much, but she... She wouldn't be just laughed at and ridiculed. They would see it as a weakness, she would be made a target. That kind of attention is dangerous and... how could I protect her when my mere presence would attract danger? I can't be with her and protect her, it will never work and if something ever happens to her...”

“Stop it. You know, pup, I never knew you to be a coward.”

“I'm not...”

“Stop, I said!” Stinger had to use his commanding voice and it worked, it put the boy at attention. “I've listened enough to your bullshit, now you listen to me. _I know._ I know that the fear for someone you love is so much worse that the fear for yourself. I know that the Gyre wouldn't be on your side. It never was, but you still managed to find her and to protect her. Against all odds. You'll manage it again. And it's not only your concern now, Her Majesty has other people protecting her. Including your old commander here in case you forgot it. But I'll tell you what's even more important. This is a decision for two people. You can't decide what to do on your own. So, stop worrying and talk to her. Her Majesty is crazy enough and you are stubborn enough. If someone can pull it off it's you two. And now go away and make yourself useful.”

With dismissing gesture Stinger pulled a sheave from his desk and made a spectacle of reading it. After a minute he heard quiet laughter. 

“Yeah, you always was the best at pre-battle pep talk. Never changes.”

And with that Caine was gone and Stinger allowed himself to put the sheave down and to bury his face in his hands. So much for never touching that subject again. _When will you stop to care, you old fool?_

But wouldn't it be interesting to see what happens next?


End file.
